Finding You Can Change
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Since becoming king, Zatch has completely restructured the mamodo world, and Brago is not happy about it. Unable to keep him from raging and destroying things, Zatch summons Sherry to help teach Brago how to be nonviolent and rational. Is Sherry up to the task, or will she fail like her mother told her she's failed at everything else?
1. Chapter 01

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 01**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

**Author's Note:** Never written a Zatch Bell! story before. I haven't read much of the manga (though I know how it ends), or seen all of the available dub. But Brago and Sherry are my favorite characters. This is just an idea I've had mulling around my brain for a couple weeks now.  
**Author's Note 2:** I think I should be fairly obvious what inspired this story. *wink*

* * *

Ever since Zatch had become King of the mamodo world, things had changed drastically.

Mamodo children were attending school. The selection of the next ruler would not be determined by fighting. Mamodo owned their own souls, their identities, their lives. Zatch had made the mamodo world as close to the Human World as he possibly could. And everyone seemed happy.

Brago was not happy.

This was not the world he knew. He liked the mamodo world the way it had been before; a cutthroat, take-no-prisoners, competitive world where mamodo lived with the expectation that one day they would be selected for the 100 children who would be sent to the human world to duke it out. He had spent his childhood undergoing elite training, and for what? To come in SECOND to that blonde brat Zatch, who was now king. That was fair, of course, he had won. But did he have to so radically alter the world Brago called home?

* * *

"Again? This is the third time this week!" exclaimed Zatch as he sat on his throne, while Brago was hauled in by guards and laid at his feet.

"Destruction of public property, disturbing the peace and threatening a citizen with violence," said one of the guards. Brago growled as he yanked his hands out of the grasp of the guards.

"Leave us," said Zatch, standing up on his feet and descending the few steps down to the floor. The guards nodded and left the throne room. Zatch sighed. "This is your third strike, Brago. You know what this means."

Brago just growled under his breath and refused to meet Zatch's eyes.

"Is this what you really want? To just destroy everything until it costs you your freedom?"

No verbal response from Brago.

Zatch called for more security to cuff the dark mamodo and take him down to the dungeon. Brago was placed in a cell, with a bench for sleeping and a toilet in the corner. He had been imprisoned, period.

* * *

Back upstairs in the castle, Zatch had called for Tia to walk with him and offer advice.

"I may be king but I don't know how to rule over ALL my subjects," said Zatch. "Everyone seems happy and follows the laws, except Brago."

"I think you did the right thing by locking him away," said Tia. "That's what criminals deserve."

"Then why do I feel bad?"

"Probably because you're such a nice person, and when other people feel bad, you feel bad for them. That's what makes you a kind king."

"I know. But how could a kind king throw one of his allies in jail?" asked Zatch.

"You can't be Mr. Nice Guy all the time," said Tia. "Don't worry about it so much."

"I just feel like what Brago needs isn't punishment, it's help."

* * *

Down in his cell, Brago was pacing like a caged animal. When he couldn't contain his frustration any longer, he would drag his claws down the stone wall. When that wasn't satisfactory, he would attempt to punch the wall. However, in the mamodo world, elements were much stronger than in the human world, and therefore, Brago couldn't simply shatter stone with a mere punch.

"Urrgghhhh...this is _BULLSHIT!"_ roared the dark mamodo.

CRACK! went the stone blocks.

He looked at his fist and it was bleeding. Fuming, Brago turned towards the bench that would serve as his bed, grabbed it, ripped it from its bolts in the stone, and slammed it onto the floor.

"FUCK YOU, ZATCH!" he bellowed, kicking a piece of the shattered bench. "I LOST TO YOU, FINE! BUT WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MY WHOLE WORLD?!"

He picked up a piece of the bench and hurled it across the small distance of the cell. It bounced off the wall and back at him. He dodged, but the action just made him angrier. His rampage continued until there was nothing left to destroy.

* * *

The Human World:

"Sherry, you have put this off long enough. You will respond to Master Peters at once!"

"Mother, I won't marry him!" Sherry Belmont shouted.

"You will not disgrace this family any further, Sherry!" cried her mother.

"I am not a disgrace to this family, Mother," said Sherry. "You just have outdated, unrealistic expectations of me. It is not my job to please you. It is my job to be myself and make myself happy."

Sherry had gained tremendous strength in herself since her childhood. She had been terribly abused by her family, but through experience and relationships, the debutante had discovered herself, her worth, and her voice.

Koko had helped her find hope. Koko helped her find her worth. Koko helped her find that she was entitled to happiness, and that she owed it to herself to endure hardship so that she could find it.

Brago helped her find strength. Strength to stand up for herself, strength to go get what she wanted. Strength to not let others destroy her.

Her mother found this infuriating.

"Sherry, you cannot inherit unless you marry! You cannot give the Belmont family grandchildren if you do not marry! You will not—"

"Excuse me? Who says I'm having kids?" Sherry demanded.

"Don't be absurd, you foolish girl!" scoffed her mother. "You are my only daughter. It is your duty to—"

"Alright, Mother, I've had enough of this," said Sherry, getting up from her seat at her desk. "You can't tell me what to do. I am not your property."

"How dare you?!" screeched her mother. "No child of mine shall speak to her mother that way!"

"Then disown me."

"I SHALL!" cried Mrs. Belmont. "IF YOU DO NOT MARRY, I WILL COMPLETELY CUT YOU OFF! YOU WILL NOT LIVE IN THIS HOUSE, YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY MONEY, YOU WILL BE RUINED AND DESTITUTE!"

Sherry, while terrified, did not let it show on her face. She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground.

"I will not marry Andrew Peters," said Sherry. "I will not marry ANYONE if I don't want to."

A long silence passed between the two women. Finally, Mrs. Belmont extended a smidgen of mercy.

"You will write back to Master Peters, you will tell him you have accepted his proposal, you will thank him for his generosity and you will do it BY TONIGHT."

SLAM! went the bedroom door.

Sherry finally began to shake with silent tears. How could her own flesh and blood, who birthed her, be so cruel? How could she treat her own daughter like a commodity to be bartered for wealth? It was heartbreaking and dehumanizing.

_I'll write a letter, alright,_ thought Sherry, sitting back down at her desk and uncapping a fancy fountain pen. Grabbing a piece of Belmont stationary, she began to write a letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_I will never submit to your will. You don't own me, and you can never control me. I am not your servant, your pet, your property or your possession. I accept your terms. I am leaving. I don't need your money, I don't need your attention, I don't need your approval, I don't need you. _

_Goodbye forever,  
Sherry_

Just as she put the pen down, a small sparkle of light appeared on her desk. Sherry gasped and scooted her chair back in surprise. The sparkle got bigger and brighter, until a ball of blinding light appeared so bright that she had to close her eyes and look away. When she looked back, an envelope was in its place.

_What in the world?_ thought the blonde. She picked up the envelope, broke the seal, and pulled out the letter inside.

It was written in the same language her mamodo spell book was written. Illegible to the normal human eye, but its magic touched her heart and she automatically knew what it said.

_Dear Sherry,_

_This is Zatch. I have a problem in the mamodo world that I can't solve. It's Brago. He's the only one of us who isn't happy with the laws I've passed. All the mamodo are happy and thriving and going to school, and all he does is cut class, pick fights and destroy things. I've locked him up in the dungeon but I don't just want to punish him, I want him to adjust and be happy. You were the only person he ever respected or listened to, so I am asking you to come to the mamodo world and teach him to be a better person. If you accept, all you need to do is place your hand on this paper, and wish with all your heart you were here with us, and you will be transported to the mamodo world. I hope to see you soon._

_Zatch_

_Unreal_, thought Sherry. _This is my way out! Just as I get kicked out by Mother, I get welcomed into another world. I can do this. I can teach Brago to be better. I accept, Zatch._

Sherry stood up and laid the letter flat on her desk. She stepped back and took a deep breath. Gathering the strength inside her heart, she placed her hand on the letter. Immediately, she could feel a warmth growing inside her. She had her eyes closed, but light was surrounding her as she began to disappear.

Just then, her mother came back in.

"Sherry, I realize I may have overreacted. There are other suitors—SHERRY!" she gasped as she saw her daughter engulfed in light and sparkles.

"Mother, I—" Sherry only managed to get out a few words before her mother fainted and she disappeared.

When Sherry opened her eyes, she was in the great hall of a beautiful castle. The walls and floor were made of marble, the carpet was red and gilded with gold thread, and when she looked before her, she saw the three steps leading up to the platform, and there, on a throne, sat Zatch Bell.

"Hi, Sherry! So glad you could come!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 01  
Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 02

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 02**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

* * *

"It's nice to see you, Boy of the Red Book," Sherry said with a smile. She curtseyed respectfully.

"Ha-ha-ha-HA-ha-ha!" cackled Zatch as he launched himself at the woman.

"Oof!" cried Sherry as she was impacted by the mamodo. "You've gotten bigger!"

"Well, it HAS been a year," said Zatch. "How are you?"

"Um, I'm just happy to be here," said Sherry. "So, tell me what's been bothering Brago."

"Well, it's like I said in my letter. All he wants to do is fight and destroy things," said Zatch. "Anyway, follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Sherry followed behind Zatch as he walked out of the throne room and down a long hallway. As they walked, Sherry noticed portrait after portrait of mamodo and their bookkeepers. First Hosokawa and Reycom, then Hyde and Eido, Kanchome and Folgore, and so on and so on.

"You've really honored all the participants in the last contest," said Sherry, observantly.

"Yeah, everyone fought so hard and made such good friends, I thought they deserved recognition."

It wasn't until they got to the very end of the hall that Sherry saw a picture of her and Brago. Neither of them were smiling in the painting, but that was how she and Brago were: dead serious about their ambitions.

"This way," said Zatch, as he ran up a flight of stairs. Sherry followed him.

Down another marble hallway were a series of pristine, white double-doors, and Zatch turned into one, and opened the door.

"This can be your room while you're staying here," said the young king. Sherry stepped inside.

The room was enormous. Nothing she wasn't accustomed to, but it was still nice. On the right side of the room was a dresser and an armoire, a writing desk and chair, and a modesty screen. On the left side of the room was a bed, a fireplace, a couch and chair placed around a small table, and a balcony.

"Oh, Zatch, it's beautiful!" Sherry gushed. "This is so generous of you."

"Not at all! You're my honored guest!" said Zatch. "Anyway, why don't you unpack and I'll send someone to fetch you for dinner in about half an hour?"

"Oh, I didn't bring any luggage," said Sherry. And indeed, she was standing without any bags or suitcases.

"You didn't bring anything?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I decided to come on the spur of the moment," said Sherry. "I wasn't really thinking about what I might need to bring."

"Why?" asked Zatch, a king but still a curious child.

"Um, I don't really want to talk about it," said Sherry. "This is fine."

"Well, I can have the royal tailor make lots of clothes for you!" Zatch suggested cheerfully.

"Thank you, Zatch. But I'd like it if you could tell me what you expect me to do with Brago."

Zatch sighed and closed the door to the room. Sherry sat down on the bed and Zatch stood in front of her, his face sobering.

"He's so violent," he said softly. "I'm still scared of him. All he wants to do is destroy. It's like that's all he knows. He's like a wild animal. He went to school for a few months when I first established the education system. At first, he'd just keep to himself and read, but then he started claiming that Zofis was giving him dirty looks or something. He'd pick fights with Zofis and stuff, and then he got suspended. And then he stopped showing up to school altogether, claiming that school was useless and that there was nothing he could learn there that he could use in real life. And then he started getting brought to the castle for crimes he'd committed, and I just don't know what to do! You're the only one he listened to! You must be able to help him see that violence and anger is not a way of life!"

Sherry just sat there and took it all in. She was silent for a minute. She thought of all the arguments she and Brago had had when they were partners. How he threatened Albert, so she threatened suicide. How when he pushed her, she pushed back. How when he demanded something of her, she did not just bend to his will. It's true, eventually, he had bent to _her_ will. He obeyed _her_. She knew he did it out of his own self-interest, but she also knew he was different from when she'd first met him. Which meant he WAS capable of CHANGE.

Standing up, Sherry closed her eyes, took a breath, and said

"Bring him to me."

* * *

Down in the dungeon, Brago was done raging for the moment, and was brooding. He sat with his back against the wall, one leg propped up with his elbow resting on the knee, the other leg flat on the floor. His eyes were narrowed and looking down, and his breathing had returned to normal; not the fuming, huffy inhales and exhales of a bull at a rodeo.

His ears perked up when he heard the door open, but he didn't look up. He knew it was Zatch by his smell.

"It's your lucky day," Zatch said calmly.

"Is it?" Brago answered with sarcasm.

"Yes. I'm releasing you from the dungeon."

"Gee, what a wonderful gesture," Brago answered, still not looking up.

"You will, however, still be confined to this castle," said Zatch. "You will live here, eat here, sleep here. You will not be permitted to ever leave the castle grounds. Not until I believe you have been fully rehabilitated to reenter society."

"Is that what you're calling it now?" asked Brago, finally turning his head to look at his king. "'Society'? Is that what you've turned our world into?"

"Yes, Brago! We live in a society, now! We have laws and rules, and if you want to exist in this world, you'll have to obey them!"

"In that case, maybe you should just kill me. It'd be better than existing in this bullshit world you've created."

Zatch sighed. "Brago, you may not like it, but you're my friend. And you're unhappy. And when my friends are unhappy, so am I."

Brago shook his head and chuckled with contempt.

"I don't want you to be miserable. I want you to find some happiness. So I'm allowing you limited freedom. And while you are being afforded this freedom, you are going to learn how to be a good, nonviolent person, who cares about other people and doesn't want to hurt them all the time."

"Like I said, kill me now."

Zatch huffed. He knew he would have to try a different tactic. Extending mercy to Brago wasn't going to work. Brago viewed kindness as weakness, and he didn't respect weakness. If Zatch wanted Brago's respect and obedience, he was going to have to demand it.

"Brago, I am your king!" Zatch bellowed. "Like it or not, I have proven myself stronger than you! That's why I am the Mamodo King! If you were really as strong as you think you are, you would be king right now, but you're not! I order you to leave this dungeon and follow me to your new living quarters, and to meet your new teacher!"

"_Teacher?" _Brago muttered under his breath. Indifferent façade or not, Brago _did_ actually want out of this dungeon, so he stood up when Zatch unlocked the door. He put his hands in the pockets of his purpleish-black gauchos, and silently followed his king up out of the dungeon.

"And what is this teacher going to impress upon me?" Brago asked, sarcastic as ever, mocking the very notion that he had something to learn.

"How to be a normal, healthy person, who doesn't hate everything. How to enjoy life and appreciate people. If you expect to live in MY kingdom, you're going to have to learn to follow the rules."

_Being authoritarian seems to be working. That's what he respects. I can't ask him nicely, I have to order him around. That's what gets results,_ thought Zatch. It wasn't easy for him to be bold and domineering, but he trusted in himself.

When they reached Sherry's room, Zatch put his hand on the doorknob and looked over his shoulder at Brago.

"Brago, I'd like you to meet your teacher." And he opened the door.

Brago stepped into the room and his eyes widened. Before him, in her white dress and boots, stood his former bookkeeper, Sherry Belmont.

"Sherry," he said in disbelief. Zatch knew their reunion was going to be personal, so he shut the door and left.

"Hello, Brago," said Sherry.

"How?" asked the mamodo.

"Zatch summoned me. Said you were out of control and needed some guidance."

There was silence between them for a moment. They just stared at each other.

"You're taller," Sherry noticed. "It's been a year, after all."

Brago still stood, wide-eyed, staring.

"It's nice to see you, again, my friend," said Sherry, formally. She stepped towards the mamodo, but Brago growled and backed away. "What?"

"_You shouldn't be here,"_ he muttered, turning away.

"Why not?"

"You don't belong here, Sherry," Brago answered, still refusing to face her.

"I am here on the wishes of the king, I do, too, belong here," Sherry stated. "Why don't you turn and face me like a man, Brago?"

That got a rise out of him. The dark mamodo turned around in anger and lunged towards the blonde.

"_YOU—"_ he snarled, pulling his fist back, almost ready to punch her. He suddenly stopped himself and lowered his arm. This was exactly his problem; he knew that.

"Just like the last time we were together, I have something you want. You can only get what you want through me. Do you understand, Brago?"

He nodded.

"Good. Let's sit down and talk," Sherry gestured to the sitting area of her bedroom. The mamodo relented and followed her.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 02  
Please review, thanks.


	3. Chapter 03

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 03**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

* * *

Sherry sat on the couch and waited for Brago to sit down in the chair to the right of her. He stood still for a moment, his eyes darting from the table to Sherry, and then over to another corner. He was nervous.

"This is stupid, I'm not doing this," he grumbled.

_This is OK. This is normal. This is to be expected,_ thought Sherry. _Of course he's going to be defensive and in denial._

"Are you happy?"

Brago just scoffed and leaned his elbow on the mantle of the fireplace. Sherry stared at the muscles in his flexing arm.

"In all the time you've known me, Sherry, have I EVER been HAPPY?!" he snarled.

_Don't appear affected by his attitude. Just stay calm and get him to talk about himself._

"Only when you're beating the shit out of someone," Sherry said with a smile. "That brought you happiness, right?"

Brago refused to answer. He just looked down at Sherry from where he was standing.

"If you could be doing anything right now, what would it be?"

"Arrrghhhhh….NOT BEING ASKED THESE BULLSHIT QUESTIONS!" the mamodo roared. He whirled towards the sitting area, picked up the table, and hurled it off the balcony. There were screams from outside following the CRASH of it hitting the ground.

Brago stood there, panting, sweating, and Sherry just sat back, not showing any reaction on her face.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ snarled Brago.

"Nothing," Sherry answered.

"This is bullshit, Sherry, and you know it!" he growled. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were tensed, but Sherry knew she couldn't show any fear. She stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Brago, this isn't getting you anywhere. You know that. You're not stupid."

"I'm aware, human."

"It's been a long day. Why don't we get some sleep?"

"Because I don't NEED SLEEP!" he growled.

"Well, I do. Humans sleep. And I know for a fact mamodo do, too. You just think you're so strong because you can function on much less of it. Which is great, it's fine, it's wonderful. But we're going to be doing things according to MY schedule. So, go wander around the castle all night for all I care. But I'll expect you back here at sunrise."

"Fine!" Brago hissed. And he stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

As difficult as this was going to be, Sherry knew; Brago respected power and strength, even in someone he knew was physically weaker than him. He respected Sherry because she didn't meekly meld away when he defied her. Did he even know that the very strength he was getting frustrated at was the same strength he brought out in her?

* * *

Sherry didn't sleep very well that night. The bed was luxurious and comfortable, but she was very tense.

_I hope Mother regained consciousness_, she thought. _The last thing I remember before coming here was writing that letter. I guess that's good. If she wakes up, finds me gone, and finds a letter of abandonment, she'll probably just assume I ran off and that she fainted from shock. Wait—did the letter from Zatch disappear when I did? Or is it still on my desk? Oh, my gosh. Can you imagine what she'll think if she finds that letter? Actually, she'll probably just think I've created an imaginary world to escape into. She'll be glad I'm gone, honestly. She's always hated me._

Thoughts like these kept Sherry from falling asleep for hours. But she finally did. And when she awoke, she screamed.

Because Brago was standing right next to her bed, staring down at her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every resident in the castle must have heard that.

"What the hell, Brago?! Have you been watching me sleep, you sociopath?!"

"Of course not. I've only been here for the last five minutes."

"Then you HAVE been watching me sleep!"

"I was merely waiting until you woke up," Brago insisted, rolling his beady red eyes. "So, what's the lesson plan, _Teacher?"_

"I'm not teaching you anything until I have a bath and breakfast," Sherry informed him, peeling the covers off of her. She was still fully clothed in her white Victorian dress. "Please find a servant and have them summon the royal tailor. I need a new wardrobe. And a journal. I'd like to record my time here."

"Whatever," Brago sighed as he exited the room. Sherry found her way to her private bathroom and began to undress and she ran a bath.

* * *

Brago found a random servant walking the halls, and told them that the king's guest required the tailor's services, and then he just went to explore the castle. He'd never been here before, but he'd dreamed of it as a child. He'd dreamed that one day he would be king, and that this magnificent palace would be his.

Of course, he would have decorated it differently, had he been the one in charge. He'd have torn down all these bourgeois tapestries and replaced them with the pelts of animals he would kill himself. The portraits would come down and be replaced with the skulls of his kills, be they animal or fellow mamodo. The bright, royal colors of red and gold would be black and purple. He liked things dark.

He walked past a small door that led to the outside buttresses of the castle, and let himself out. Standing upon the outer architecture, he looked off into the distance.

_Happy_, he thought. _What is happy? What would make me happy?_

* * *

Back in Sherry's room, she had stripped down to her undergarments, and Kolulu, now the royal tailor, was measuring her and pinning fabric around her.

"I've never had to make clothes for a human before," Kolulu said excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Sherry smiled. Being an honored guest of the king wasn't all that different from her life as a pampered heiress, only in this world, people were happy to see her. People were asking her what she wanted, asking for her advice, and asking for her help. It was nice to be thought of as useful.

* * *

_What could I possibly learn from Sherry? She's nothing. A weak human. She was my bookkeeper. My partner. But that part of our lives is over. The battle for king is OVER. Why is she HERE? Did Zatch bring her here just to torment me? Is this his idea of punishment? To taunt me by having me live in this castle, but keeping everything just out of my reach? This is my home but it's not REALLY my home? To bring Sherry here, the one person I may have ever considered worth a damn. What is that puny runt up to? Why is he torturing me like this?_

* * *

"Kolulu, it's wonderful," said Sherry, looking at herself in the mirror. Her new dress was the same style as her previous dresses, only it was silver in color, with black buttons and the skirt was much less poofy.

"You look beautiful, Miss Sherry," Kolulu beamed.

"You can just call me Sherry," said the blonde.

"Are you really going to teach Brago to be nice?" asked the pink-haired mamodo.

"It's a bit more complicated than that," Sherry admitted. "For a person to be nice, they have to be happy first. I'm going to teach Brago to be happy."

After Kolulu gathered up her things and left, Sherry sat on her bed and began her first journal entry.

_First day in the mamodo world. Brago doesn't seem happy about this arrangement, but I'm not backing down. Being here is better than being at home with Mother. If I can help Brago, maybe Zatch will extend my stay for longer. I can't bear the thought of returning to the human world. There's nothing there for me._

* * *

Later that morning, Brago returned to Sherry's quarters, and they began the process of getting him to open up.

"Brago, when you were a child, what did you want out of life?"

"To be king," he answered.

_Pretty obvious answer,_ thought Sherry. _I'm going to have to ask very specific questions._

"Why was being king so important to you?"

"It was important to all of us," said Brago. "Every mamodo is taught from birth that one day there will be a competition to determine the next ruler."

"OK, but surely there are some mamodo who don't care, and don't want to be king. What do they do with their lives?"

Brago shrugged. "I don't know. I spent my childhood in training. I was one of the four prodigies. Becoming king was my only focus in life."

"What would you do if you were king? How would you rule the mamodo world?" asked Sherry.

"I would crush my enemies," Brago said, his aura glowing around him.

"What enemies, though? Like, are there multiple kingdoms in this world? Rival kings? What enemies are you referring to?"

"Anyone who would dare challenge my throne," said Brago.

"So, you like to fight to win, and once you've won, you'd use that status to fight some more?" asked Sherry.

Brago's eyes widened and he looked away. Now that someone had said it out loud, he realized that his goals in life had been pretty one-dimensional. Too proud to admit it, he just grunted.

"No. I would listen to the problems of my people, and solve them. I would punish wrongdoers and criminals," he suggested.

"What if there were no wrongdoers or criminals?" asked Sherry. "What would you do in your free time? And don't say train—you can't be training for more training. What do you like to DO, Brago? What do you think about, other than fighting?"

Brago lowered his head and sighed.

"I don't know, OK?" he admitted. "I like reading, sometimes."

"What kinds of things do you like to read?"

"Stories of conquest," he answered. Sherry scoffed.

"_Of course you do,"_ she muttered under her breath. "Alright, that's a good start. So you like to read stories about adventure and achievement?"

"I guess you could say that," said Brago. "What does it matter?"

"Well, when you're reading, you're not fighting. Or thinking about fighting. Or going around hurting people."

"So?"

"So, doing things you enjoy, _having_ things you enjoy, is the start to being happy."

Sherry smiled at the progress they were making. The same warm smile that she'd showed when she and Brago had been in the mountains and she saw him show compassion for that small boy, Jeff.

"What are you smiling at?!" Brago suddenly snarled, standing up and leaning in to her face. Sherry felt her cheeks heat up and her heart start palpitating.

_He's kind-of hot when he gets mad,_ she thought. "Well, this is good. We've made some progress."

Slowly, Brago took in a few breaths and backed off.

"Can I go?" he grumbled.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," said Sherry. Brago put his hands in his pockets and stalked out of the room.

_She smiled,_ he thought. _She was happy. I did that. I made Sherry smile._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 03  
Please review, thanks.


	4. Chapter 04

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 04**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

**Author's Note:** This chapter will deviate from the lore of the manga, because I have not read all of it. I just know that there are three other mamodo prodigies in the manga. I know that at the end of the story, Zatch says that everyone in the mamodo world is living happy lives, which would include the villains. I have merely changed it for the sake of this story.

* * *

_Day two in the mamodo world. _

_Things are really pleasant here. I'm well looked-after, provided for, and appreciated. If I had stayed in the human world, and married one of Mother's insufferable suitors, I would be well provided for, but that's it. I know I could never find happiness back home. Coming here seems to be what's best for me._

Sherry closed her journal and left it on her nightstand and went into the bathroom.

_So Brago likes to read,_ thought Sherry as she emerged from her bath. Kolulu had provided her with many new outfits since yesterday, and Sherry donned a light blue wrap-dress, and exited her room to go to the dining hall for breakfast.

Zatch sat at the head of a long fancy table, Tia seated at his right, Ponygon seated at his left.

"Good morning, Zatch," said Sherry as she approached the table. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yellowtail, of course!" Zatch exclaimed. Suddenly, dozens of chefs paraded single-file out of the kitchen, carrying plates with huge, whole, yellowtail tuna, and set them all on the table.

"Ha-ha-ha-HA-ha-ha!" laughed Zatch as he and Tia and Ponygon dove onto the table. Sherry had to cover her mouth for disgust as the three mamodo went into a vicious feeding-frenzy, until there was nothing left but fish skeletons on the table.

"What's the matter, Sherry? Didn't you get enough to eat?" asked Zatch.

"Um…" Sherry began.

"Oh, that's right! Humans don't eat raw meat!" said Zatch. "Gosh Sherry, I forgot. I'm sorry. It's been so long since I was in the human world—"

"It's alright, Zatch," said Sherry. "Um, is there any fruit in this world? Do mamodo eat fruits and vegetables?"

"Sure we do!" said Zatch. "Mamodo need meat for strength, but we can digest all kinds of food. CHEF?!" he called over his shoulder. A momodo came out of the kitchen.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Could you please bring Sherry a plate of fruit and bread? She's a human, and a special guest here at the castle."

"At once, my liege," said the chef as he bowed.

"Thank you, Zatch," said Sherry.

"You're welcome," Zatch said with a huge smile. "So how are things going with Brago?"

"Well, I've made a little progress," said Sherry. "I found out he enjoys reading. Which reminds me, does this castle have a library?"

"Yeah, a big library!" said Zatch. "It's on the first floor on the north end of the castle. You can see the outside of it from here."

The little blonde mamodo hopped out of his chair and ran over to the window to point to another part of the castle.

"See? That part over there, that's the library!"

"Thank you, Zatch. After breakfast, I'll go over there and look around. Brago said he likes to read about…_conquest_. I'm sure I'll be able to find something he'll appreciate."

Soon, the chef brought out a platter of people-food for Sherry, and she gratefully ate and drank. The experience was so pleasant that it came as quite a surprise when the four occupants of the dining room heard a huge THUD from above them.

They all looked up towards the ceiling.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.

A scraping sound.

Some more thumping.

A shriek, a guttural snarl, and then they saw, out the window, a huge eagle fall to the ground. Then they saw a furry black shape hop down on top of it.

"What in the hell—?" Sherry started to say. Then, they heard the all-too-familiar sounds of a vicious mamodo tearing into the flesh of a newly killed meal.

_Oh, for God's sake,_ thought Sherry. It was Brago. He had been up on the roof of the dining room, hunting an eagle, and now that he had killed it, he was going to town on it.

Blood and feathers flew up in the air as Brago just tore into its flesh, eating everything but the bones.

_So gross!_ thought Sherry.

"Well, I guess Brago's had his breakfast," she said, standing up. "Send him to my room when you can. Tell him I'll be back soon."

"Meru meru me!" said Ponygon. Zatch and Tia just giggled as Sherry left the dining room and went to the library.

* * *

Brago, after finishing his meal, wiped the blood from his jaw and resumed wandering around the castle grounds.

_Happiness_, he pontificated. _What a stupid, useless notion. And what business does the human girl have teaching it to me? It's not like she's such a shining example of satisfaction herself!_

He looked at the ground as he thought to himself.

_She didn't even know what happiness was until that Koko girl showed her. She was miserable for most of her childhood, too. The dumb bitch tried to commit suicide because she was so unhappy. So who is she to tell me what I need?_

For some reason, however, Brago couldn't seem to muster up the contempt for Sherry that he wanted to. He wanted to hate her, but he couldn't find the hatred within him anymore.

_She deserves to be happy. Why is she here, wasting her time on me? It's dangerous for her to be here._

Brago decided to just go back to Sherry's room and wait for her there. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the décor. All these fancy items, silk sheets and marble floors just weren't his style at all. Nevertheless, he made himself comfortable on Sherry's bed. He glanced at her nightstand and saw her journal.

* * *

"Hello?" Sherry called as she opened the huge doors to the castle library. "Anyone here?" No answer, so she stepped inside and began to explore for herself.

She wandered past the hundreds of shelves, searching for any label of genre or category, but there were none. Thinking there must be a legend or index somewhere, she began to search for a front desk or a large tome that might contain the information she needed.

The spines of the books had titles on them, but they were all written in the mamodo language. And a human could only understand that language if their heart was connected to it. So even if someone could tell her where the Adventure books were, how would she find them?

_Sure wish there was a librarian here,_ she thought. _How am I supposed to find any books for Brago?_

Just the thought of his name now gave her butterflies. She found herself smiling when she thought of him. Even with all his flaws, she couldn't deny the impact he'd had on her life, and how grateful to him she was.

"Hey—human! What are you doing here?!"

"AAAAHHHH!" she shrieked.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

"Don't scare me like that! Who's there?!" Sherry demanded. She could hear a voice echoing through the library, but she didn't see anyone.

"Up here," said the voice. Sherry looked up and saw a small boy floating in the air. He had turquoise eyes and orange hair, and kind-of looked like Astro Boy. "I'm Hyde. Who are you?"

"Sherry Belmont, of the human world," said Sherry. "I'm here on a mission from the king."

"Huh. Why would the king invite a human to our world?" the boy asked smugly.

"Rehabilitation of one of his subjects," said Sherry. She didn't know why she was speaking like this to Hyde—it's not like she had anything to conceal. Or did she? Why was she suddenly all embarrassed and self-conscious when it came to Brago?

"Huh. Rehabilitation of whom?"

"Brago, if you must know. I was his bookkeeper."

"No way! Brago's a dick."

Sherry sighed. "I know."

"Well, what are you doing in the library?"

"It's a long story, but I'm looking for some books to check out. Do you have an action/adventure section?" she asked.

"I could find you all the adventure stories you want, but how'd you read them? Humans can only read—"

"I know! They're not for me, they're for Brago!" Sherry complained. She wasn't happy having to explain herself to a kid half her height—even if he could fly.

"Ha. Wait here," said Hyde. He zoomed around the library faster than Sherry could watch him, and returned with a stack full of books. "This enough?"

"This is fine, thank you," said Sherry, holding out her hands for the stack of books. "Can I have them?"

"You know, humans really shouldn't be in this world," said Hyde. "It's not safe."

"Yeah, I'm aware," snapped Sherry. "The books, please?"

Hyde just rolled his eyes and handed the human the stack of books.

'_Not safe.' I 'shouldn't be here.' What aren't these mamodo telling me? The king himself brought me here. Of course I should be here._ Sherry thought as she carried the books back to her room.

When she returned to her room, she was happy to find Brago waiting for her. He was lying on her bed with his hands behind his head, one leg propped up on the bed and one leg lying flat.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he answered.

"Little help?" she asked, gesturing to the load she was carrying. Brago grinned and sat up, then came over to help her.

"What are all these for?" asked Brago, setting the books down on the bed and going through them.

"You said you liked reading stories about conquest, so I—"

"What? You bring me homework?!" Brago snapped.

"What…?" asked Sherry. Brago was looking at the cover of each book and then angrily slamming them down on the bed.

"These are children's stories, Sherry! Do I look like a child to you?!" he snarled.

"Excuse me, I went to the library to get these books just for you! The least you could do is—"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, HUMAN!" Brago roared, throwing several of the books into the fireplace.

"BRAGO!" Sherry yelled. She wanted to run to the fireplace and rescue the books, but Brago was already in full-rampage mode.

"YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE?! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU'RE A WORTHLESS, WEAK HUMAN! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" he ranted as he ran across the room and started breaking everything.

He punched the armoire into splinters. He smacked the modesty screen against the wall. He karate-chopped the writing desk in half.

"BRAGO—STOP IT!" cried Sherry, running to him and grabbing his wrist in her hands. He turned to her and lifted her off the ground simply by lifting his arm. Panting and growling, the mamodo clenched his teeth and stared directly into his bookkeeper's blue eyes. Sherry did not look afraid. She never looked afraid when dealing with him. "Put. Me. Down," she demanded.

Brago took a few deep breaths and did as he was told.

He looked around at what he had done. The room was in shambles. He knew he was wrong. He knew he had a problem, but he just didn't know any other way to express himself.

"_I'm…sorry, Sherry,"_ he whispered.

"It's alright. This is why I'm here."

"But you really, really shouldn't be," said Brago. He knew he was going to get angry again, so he stepped away from her.

"Why? Why shouldn't I be here?" Sherry demanded.

"Because our world is inhospitable for humans!" Brago growled. "You will not survive here!"

"Well, I've survived being in the same room with you for the past couple days, so I'd say I'm doing pretty well," Sherry shot back.

"You stupid girl. I know what you're thinking!"

"What? What am I thinking?" Sherry challenged.

"You think you can stay here forever! You think this world can be your home! Well, it can't be! You won't live long enough to stay here!"

"What are you talking about?"

"No human has ever lived longer than 120 years. Mamodo live for over a thousand!" he shouted.

Sherry was silent.

"Did it ever occur to you that's how there's only a mamodo battle in the human world once every THOUSAND years?! How could the time between contests be so long if we only lived as long as humans do?"

More silence from Sherry.

"I don't want you here, Sherry, because if you stay, I will have to watch you die. I refuse to go through that!"

Sherry looked confused and hurt for a second, but then her eyebrows leaped up to the top of her forehead as she came to a realization.

"You read my journal!" she shrieked.

"Oh please. Like there's anything embarrassing in there. Two measly entries," scoffed Brago.

"It's none of your business! How dare you?!" yelled Sherry.

"You're pathetic. You can't face your own problems in the human world so you ran away here? You have no interest in helping me. You were just looking for an escape!"

"GET OUT!" cried Sherry, picking up a piece of the broken armoire and hurling it at him. "GET OUT, YOU UNGRATEFUL MONSTER!"

Sherry kept throwing pieces of things at Brago and he just stood there and deflected them like Wonder Woman.

"You humans have so much rage, but no power to back it up!" Brago laughed. His pupils had disappeared and his eyes were glowing white. "You want me to get out? FINE." And he turned, ran down the hall, jumped through a stained-glass window, fell down at least twenty feet, landed on his feet and hand, in a super-hero-landing-pose, and ran off into the forest.

* * *

Sherry stood, trying to regain her composure. She had tears streaming down her face, but she wasn't sad—she was angry and embarrassed.

_He can't leave the castle grounds,_ she thought. _He's my responsibility. I was supposed to keep him under control. I KNEW I would fail at this! I failed at this like I fail at EVERYTHING ELSE!  
_

Sherry's knees buckled and she sank to the floor. She allowed herself a few moments of crying, but all too soon, the strength that Brago had helped her find rose up inside her.

_No. No, I am NOT a failure. Mother was wrong. I CAN accomplish things. I will change Brago for the better! I just have to go get him back!_

Meanwhile, Brago was running through the forest like a madman. He knew that Zatch had probably already sent the guards after him. Brago was strong, but of course, so were other mamodo. And the king's royal guard could overpower him.

_I've got to get away from her. That girl will be the death of me!_ he told himself as he tore through thick trees and vines.

"Hey, look who it is!" came a voice from behind the trees.

"It's that upstart, stuck-up, goth bitch, Brago," said another.

"Mister Second Place," laughed another. Soon, Brago found himself surrounded by three mamodo; Zeno, Elzador, and Ashuron.

"Heh. You guys still pissed you lost the battle for king?" Brago smiled.

"You didn't exactly win, either, punk," said Zeno.

"What're you doing out here, all alone?" asked Elzador, knocking over several trees as he moved towards Brago.

The three other mamodo prodigies had Brago surrounded, but Brago wasn't scared. He just smiled smugly and said

"You really want to do this? 'cause I'm totally fine doing this."

"You'll regret those words, bitch," said Ashuron.

* * *

Sherry hadn't told anyone that Brago had escaped. She was too ashamed that she couldn't keep him under control like she could in the human world. But of course, in the human world she was in control of his spell book. Here, mamodo needed no spell book to use their powers. She was certain Brago was getting into a stupid fight right at this moment.

She ran out of the castle. It was dark. She stood at the sight of the broken stained-glass window that Brago had breached, and tried to look for footprints, but there were none. She just had to go by instinct, so she headed towards the forest. If you wanted to disappear and never be found, that would be a good place to go, right?

She ran through the forest as well as her attire would allow, but it wasn't easy; her dress kept getting snagged on branches, her high-heeled boots weren't the best for running, either. But she kept going, and was soon drawn to a calamity further ahead.

She stopped stock-still when she saw what was going on.

In a clearing, two enormous dragons, and what looked like an albino version of Zatch, were just savagely beating on Brago. Brago, of course, was holding his own, but it still looked like he was going to be overpowered.

Zeno cackled as he launched a powerful lightning blast at Brago, who cried out in pain, and the two dragons, Ashuron and Elzador began batting him around in their claws like a tennis ball.

Sherry's eyes widened.

How dare they do that to her partner? How dare they do that to her student? Her Brago. Her friend. The man she…

Sherry's heart burned with fury, and she didn't know what came over her. She had no spell book—if everything made sense, Brago could just launch one of his own gravity-based spells and save his own ass, so why wasn't he doing it?

Didn't matter. Before she even knew what she was doing, a deep, angry voice boiled inside of Sherry and echoed through the forest

"**DIOGA GRAVIDON!"**

A ball of dark energy swelled up inside of Brago, and a flash of light covered the forest, almost blinding Sherry.

When the dust settled, Brago lay in a clearing, the three other mamodo bruised and unconscious.

"Wha—what the-?" Brago panted as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. He looked up and saw Sherry, standing a few meters away, her skin pale and drained of life. She looked almost skeletal.

"How did you-? You don't even have a spell book, how did you channel that atta—SHERRY!" Brago rushed over to catch the blonde woman as her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

What on earth had happened? Humans could bring out the powers of their mamodo partners in the human world, but this was the mamodo world. Brago didn't need Sherry's help to launch one of his attacks, right?

Then again, no human had ever come to the mamodo world before. Maybe the rules were different.

It didn't matter. That one attack had taken all of Sherry's strength and then some. Brago knelt down on the ground with her in his arms.

She didn't have to do that. She could have just let him go. Let him die. Why did she run after him?

Brago looked down on the withered body in his arms. He had never seen Sherry so drained of inner strength. She looked as if she were already dead, were she not still breathing. He cradled her closely for a moment before deciding what to do.

He set her body down on the ground, and then, just as he had done when she'd passed out in the Amazon, Brago took off his cloak, laid it upon her, and picked her up piggy-back style, and carried her back to the castle.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 04  
Please review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 05

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 05**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

* * *

The next day, Sherry awoke in pain. Everything hurt. She felt like she had been run over by a truck.

"_Where am I?"_ she said barely above a whisper.

"You're in the castle. You slept all night. It's morning," said Brago, who was beside her on the bed, sitting cross-legged.

"_Why am I so tired?"_ Sherry breathed, her eyes fluttering shut.

"Because you used up all your strength last night, launching a Dioga Gravidon attack against three mamodo."

"_Dioga…"_ Sherry mumbled, but trailed off while she breathed heavily. _"I remember."_

"How did you know you could do that?" Brago demanded as he wiped a cool cloth across Sherry's head. She had a slight fever since her body had been weakened so rapidly. "How did you know you could bring out that kind of strength? Tap into my power like that?"

"_I don't know, I just…I just couldn't stand seeing them hurt you,"_ Sherry sighed.

"Hmph," said Brago. "Well, don't do it again. You nearly killed yourself."

"_Better me than you," _Sherry breathed out.

"Why?" Brago snapped.

"_Nobody wants me,"_ said Sherry, before falling back asleep.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Brago," said Hyde, looking down on the dark mamodo from where he was floating in the air in the library.

"How did you place in the competition, again?" Brago taunted the child. "Just get me a book on human/mamodo relations."

"Ha! Like I'd do anything you say!" Hyde said mockingly. "I heard what happened last night. You got your ass beat, then you had to be saved by a human. Get your own book, you loser."

Normally, Brago would have leaped up in the air and ripped Hyde's head off, but he was actually more interested in learning about what Sherry had been able to do last night, so he let Hyde have his little moment, and just went about his search.

_This might be helpful_, thought Brago, upon finding a book titled Humans & Mamodo: An Ancient Partnership.

Brago flipped through the book and found that there were times in the past, thousands of years ago, where humans had come to the mamodo world. They were scared, of course, and humans lived even shorter lives back then, so the humans who did come to this world died early on, before much information could be recorded. He didn't yet come across anything about humans being the channelers of their mamodo's powers within the mamodo world, however.

"I'm taking this book," Brago called to Hyde, who was flying around the library.

"Well, take better care of it than you did yourself!" Hyde called.

As Brago exited, he raised his hand and fired out a Reis spell, which hit Hyde and dragged him to the floor.

"OW! Hey!" cried the red-haired mamodo.

Brago grinned.

_I still got it._

* * *

When Brago returned to Sherry's room, he found her being spoon-fed some soup by Tia.

"Get away from her!" he snarled. But Tia wasn't scared of him.

"She's just helping me eat, Brago," Sherry scolded him softly. Her voice still hadn't completely returned.

"Well, I'll be taking over from here," Brago hissed. He took the bowl and spoon out of Tia's hands and glared at her.

Tia, while not scared, could take a hint, so she left. Brago sat down in front of Sherry and resumed feeding her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Sherry slowly accepted the spoonful of soup, and nodded. "Good. Let's not have another incident like that again." He held out another spoonful, but Sherry turned her head away at that. She just looked at him. "What?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow. Brago sighed and put the soup down.

"…thank you," he relented. "for your help last night."

"Hmph. You're lucky I didn't report you to the king. He'd have had you thrown back in the dungeon for disobeying him."

"You're the one who told me to get out," Brago argued.

"I meant out of the room, not out of the castle! And you knew it, so don't try to put this on me!" Sherry shot back. Brago chuckled to himself. This was just like old times; the banter, the sniping, the blaming.

"Well, you nearly got yourself killed, launching an attack like that. Look at you, now," said Brago.

"Yeah. You're welcome," Sherry hissed.

Silence passed between them for a minute. Sherry looked at Brago's face. It was dark and suspicious, as it always was, but she still recognized a hint of sympathy in his tiny red irises. He was upset that she had gotten hurt. He tried to make it look like she was an inconvenience to him, but she could feel that he was actually concerned.

Brago looked into her eyes, and suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline in his chest.

_I don't like it when you get hurt, Sherry. _

"What's this about?" Sherry asked as she picked up the book Brago had brought.

"I thought there might be something in there about humans being able to summon power in the mamodo world, but nothing like that has ever happened before. Or if it has, no one was around to document it."

"Interesting," said Sherry. "Mind if I look through this?"

"How can you read it? You're a human."

"I just can. Same way I could read the letter that brought me here," said Sherry. "If I'm meant to understand it, my heart will read the words."

"Whatever," shrugged Brago. "I, um, I think I might read one of those…adventure books you brought me."

"Good," said Sherry.

They two partners sat silently reading for about half a minute before Brago broke the tension again.

"You will die if you stay here, you know."

"Shut up," scoffed Sherry.

* * *

Later that night, Brago went out to hunt on the castle grounds while Sherry stayed in her room. She hadn't put down the book on human/mamodo relations since she'd opened it.

_What's this?_ she thought as she read.

_The Unbreakable Bond:_

_In years past, there have been bonds formed so strong between human and mamodo that the two parties could not bear being apart from one another. Because of the vast difference in lifespan between human and mamodo, a spell was created to turn a human into a mamodo, but a limit was placed in the spell so as not to lead to humans abusing the power. A human can become a mamodo if the human is pure of heart, and the mamodo they are doing it for wishes it also. A human may recite the following incantation, but only the mamodo they wish to stay connected to can complete the spell. _

Sherry couldn't believe what she was reading. She could become a mamodo? That would be the answer to all her problems. She could live for many more years alongside her mamodo friends. She would never have to marry someone she didn't love just to survive. And most of all, she would never have to leave this world in which she felt so welcome and useful, and return to the misery of her human life.

She only hoped Brago would want that for her, too.

There was no one around, so she tried out the spell. She looked at the mamodo language it was written in, and just like the rest of the book, she was able to understand it because the words touched her heart. She felt a warmth build up inside her, and then quell. Nothing changed. She was still human.

_Of course it didn't work. What a stupid thing to wish for._

* * *

Later that day, the servants came and cleaned up the mess Brago had made of the room's furnishings, and replaced everything he had broken with new items. Over the next few days, Sherry and Brago fell into a routine; she would get up, write in her journal, bathe, and have breakfast in the dining hall while he hunted. Then they would meet back in her room, Brago would read a little, and then they'd talk about his feelings. Brago claimed he didn't feel much of anything, but they were making progress in that he didn't want to destroy things anymore. He seemed to be OK just _living_. He didn't feel the need to constantly be fighting.

It wasn't until about the seventh day that Sherry had been staying in the castle that Brago finally asked her about her life in the human world.

"So why did you leap at the opportunity to come here?" he asked.

"Well, I felt needed," said Sherry. "Zatch needed my help, you needed me. It was nice to be needed, and wanted."

"What about Koko? Won't she be wondering where you've gone?"

"Koko and I…have lost touch," Sherry admitted. "We don't really talk anymore. We didn't have a fight, but we have grown apart."

"What were you planning to do after you've helped change me?" Brago asked. "You can't stay here forever."

"I KNOW!" Sherry snapped, closing the book on her lap shut and standing up. "You don't have to keep reminding me! I know you don't want me here, Brago! I know you're all going to outlive me! You can shut up about it!"

"Hmph. You still can't control your weak emotions," Brago scoffed. "Well, I'm sure as soon as Zatch sees that I'm not impulsively violent anymore, he can send you back. Better now, before you get too attached."

Sherry stood before Brago, tears welled up in her eyes, shaking.

"I also came here to see you again," she said stoically, her voice shaking. "I missed you. I wanted to see you again because you helped me find strength in myself. But I guess I never meant anything to you. All I ever was to you was a means of achieving power. Sorry I let you down, Brago. Sorry I'm not good for ANYTHING around here!"

And she stomped out of the room.

* * *

Brago wanted to be indifferent, but he couldn't deny that those words hurt. He felt guilty, and he hated that. He hated that he cared about Sherry. He hated that he cared about her feelings. He hated that he cared. He wished he couldn't care, but he did. He cared about her.

Maybe even more than cared.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 05  
Please review, thanks.


	6. Chapter 06

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 06**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

* * *

It was now the beginning of the second week since Sherry had come to the mamodo world. She wasn't just using her journal to record her time there, she was also using it to plan out lessons for Brago. She decided it was time to teach him some human terminology.

"Brago, come here," said Sherry. Brago got up from where he had been reading and came over to sit beside Sherry in front of the fireplace.

"Yes?" he asked, annoyedly.

"Remember when we met that boy Jeff and his grandfather in the mountains?" she asked.

"Of course. And we stopped those loggers from demolishing their cabin," answered Brago.

"Right. But before that, after you brought them the bear, you told that kid to 'become a man. Become strong. And never cry.' Remember?"

"YES," Brago growled. He could tell he was about to be criticized.

"Well, there's a term in the human world for that. It's a relatively new term, Toxic Masculinity," said Sherry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brago prickled.

"It means that certain expectations of males are often damaging to them as a whole. Damaging to everyone. Men are told from birth to reject any emotions that aren't anger and competitiveness. But that's not healthy. It's much better for everyone if we all accept our emotions and learn to express them in a rational way. So telling a little boy to never cry, because it makes him less of a man, is wrong."

"And how does encouraging him to cry in the face of danger help him?" Brago growled.

"It's not that he should cry in the face of danger, it's that he should be able to cry when he needs to. It's been proven that holding your feelings inside, repressing sadness and confusion until it erupts as anger and violence, is a bad thing. It hurts the men who are doing it, and it negatively affects their relationships with others."

"Human men, maybe! But this is how things are done in the mamodo world!" Brago argued. Sherry did not allow herself to lose her patience with him.

"That's not true at all, Brago. Look where it's gotten you. Zatch has made this a world where mamodo can live peacefully among one another. You only know how to express anger and contempt, and you don't fit into this world. And you're not happy."

"I would be happy if the world were the way it was before Zatch became king!" Brago growled. "HE changed our world! It was fine before!"

"How can you say that when the majority of the population is happy, and you're the only one who isn't?" said Sherry.

Brago's eyes widened and he looked down. Sherry was right. He wasn't happy, and he was in the minority.

"What are you afraid will happen if you express yourself in a nonviolent way?" she asked softly.

Brago thought about it.

He thought and thought.

He played a scenario out in his head.

"_Sherry, I have feelings for you."_

"_No, Brago. I don't feel the same way."_

_(If I can't rage and destroy, I'll probably break down and start crying. If I cry, how can I possibly change the situation in my favor?)_

"Brago?"

"Nothing! I'm not afraid of anything! Not everything is about fear, you know! Sometimes I just DON'T LIKE THINGS. It's not that I'm AFRAID of the alternative, I just have a preference!"

"OK, OK," Sherry said, holding up her hands. "I accept that. It's OK."

"Some things are challenging, Sherry. Some things are inevitable. And you can wallow in sadness and change nothing, or you can take action and make the world what you want it to be."

"But you CAN'T, Brago. Getting angry and breaking everything isn't changing anything! You HAVE to know this!" said Sherry.

"There is one thing I can't change no matter what, Sherry! Your lifespan! You will age and wither and die in this world! I want you to leave because I don't want to have to go through that, OK?!"

"You don't want me to die?" Sherry asked softly. Brago uncomfortably turned away.

"_Of course I don't,"_ he whispered, his voice trembling.

"So you'd rather push me away than face the truth? Now who's being a coward?"

Brago didn't even bother to continue fighting. He just got up and left the room.

* * *

_How DARE she?!_ he thought to himself as he hurried down the hallway. He needed a place to be alone. Anywhere. He quickly ran out onto a balcony, scaled the castle walls and climbed up onto a spired rooftop and crouched on the edge like a gargoyle.

_Call me a coward? A coward is someone who runs from their own death. A coward is someone who runs away from being physically hurt. The pain she's asking me to endure...it's nothing like that. Nothing like the physical scars of battle. _

* * *

_Well, he seemed to understand the concept of toxic masculinity,_ thought Sherry. _It's perfectly normal for him to be defiant and rebuff it at first. But I can tell he's thinking about the things I've told him. He's trying. He's trying really hard to change._

* * *

Meanwhile, ever since the fight in the forest, word had gotten around that there was a human in the mamodo world. A human who was once Brago's bookkeeper. When the news reached Zofis, he knew he didn't need to fear Brago anymore.

_That foolish human girl is Brago's weakness! I know he cares for her! Now that I have that to hold over his head, he can never intimidate me again!_ thought the pyrokinetic mamodo.

Zofis just needed to wait for another opportunity when Sherry would leave the castle. Then he would strike.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner, Brago returned to Sherry's room.

"You're back," said Sherry, sitting up from where she had been reading on her bed. She set aside the book of human/mamodo relations and got up to greet Brago.

"And you're still here," Brago muttered, only because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Sherry asked. Brago shrugged.

"I would like to release some tension," he said. "However, since I'm not allowed to be violent, I expect you to provide me with a way to do so."

Sherry smiled. She knew that Brago was doing this to get on her nerves. He was hoping she would be speechless and without any suggestions, and that she would have to backtrack on what she'd taught him earlier. But Sherry was too smart for that.

The human girl smiled and said,

"I recommend a hot bath."

Brago looked at her as if she had suddenly sprouted another head.

"WHAT?!" he roared. Sherry just giggled behind her hand.

"Tension, both emotional and physical, can be alleviated through relaxation. And what could be more relaxing than a nice hot bubble bath? Follow me," she said, walking to the bathroom. Brago didn't move. "Brago?" she said sternly. The mamodo put his hands in his pockets and followed her into the bathroom.

Sherry turned on the tap and steaming hot water began to fill the tub. She added some soap formula to create bubbles.

"Naturally I'll leave you in privacy, but I promise you this will help," said Sherry, turning past Brago and exiting the room.

"You're serious?" he sneered. "You don't actually expect me to—"

"I expect you to follow my advice the same way you've been doing so for the past week. Have I been wrong yet?" Sherry challenged.

Brago relented.

"Fine!" And just to be a dick, he angrily looked her in the eye as he removed his cloak and shirt, as well as his fishnet sleeves. Sherry blushed at the sight of his chiseled chest.

Brago stared at Sherry's flushed reaction as he took off his pants, leaving himself in just his furry underwear.

"What—you see something you like?"

"AS IF!" Sherry shrieked as she practically ran out of the room.

_Oh my gosh! What did he-?_ Sherry couldn't even get through the thought, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest.

* * *

_A bath? Ridiculous! I've never bathed in my life! _Brago thought as he tossed his underwear aside and stepped into the tub. He did feel some comfort at the warm water on his skin, but he was still too proud to really indulge himself.

_Well, I suppose it's not horrible._

"SHERRY!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" came the human girl's voice from outside the room.

"Come here!" he growled. He expected Sherry to shriek in embarrassment and insist that it was inappropriate for her to be in the bathroom with him, but she entered.

"What?" she asked.

"What am I supposed to do in here?" he grumbled.

"Uh, wash yourself? Relax? What do you mean, 'supposed to do'?"

"Mamodo don't wash themselves. That's a stupid human practice."

"Then just sit back and enjoy it."

"What's to enjoy? It's just water!"

Sherry groaned and leaned her head back. "OH. MY. GOSH. You are impossible!"

"_Maybe you have no idea what you're talking about,"_ he muttered under his breath. She still heard it.

_I can't tell if he's testing me. I can't tell if he's trying to trick me. He probably feels vulnerable and embarrassed that he's naked in front of me, even if I can't see him. I think he's trying to mess with me, but I can't be sure, _thought Sherry.

"Pathetic human," Brago grumped. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the edge of the tub. "How the hell is one supposed to enjoy a bath?"

_You know what? Scew it. I'm taking control of this situation!_ Sherry thought to herself as she shed her clothing. The tub was big enough for two people. She set her clothes aside and stepped into the tub along with Brago. She sat down in the bubbles before Brago could open his eyes.

"Wh-what the hell?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Brago once he felt her presence in the tub.

"Taking a relaxing bubble bath," Sherry said without smiling. She kept her face dead serious so Brago wouldn't think she was coming on to him.

"WITH ME?!" Brago yelled.

"Oh, get over yourself," said Sherry, leaning back and closing her eyes. "There's plenty of room." She lifted her feet out of the water and crossed her legs, resting her ankles on the rim of the tub just beside Brago's head.

"Get your feet away from me, human!" he growled.

"No. Now be quiet and relax," Sherry ordered. Brago didn't like that she was so calm and collected. He drew his knees up to his chest beneath the bubbles and closed his eyes.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes before the circulation in Sherry's legs began to cut off, and she needed to change positions. Brago only opened his eyes when he felt her move.

He looked across the tub to see Sherry reach behind her to grab a bar of soap and begin to lather her upper arms. She gently brought the bar from her shoulder to her elbow, to under the water, then change hands, and do the same to her opposite arm. He could feel her bare foot touch his under the suds.

"What are you doing?"

"Give me your arm," said Sherry, holding out her hand. Brago obeyed. He extended his right arm, palm up, and Sherry gently ran the bar of soap up from his hand to his elbow, and slowly back again.

Brago's heart was doing flips in his chest. He was surprised it wasn't causing the water to ripple, it was pounding so hard. He was naked, in the tub, with SHERRY BELMONT. How had things gotten to this point? He was responding to her almost robotically as she asked for his other arm to wash, and then told him to turn around so she could wash his back.

It was terrifying, but also sensual and lovely. To have Sherry touching him so gently and intimately. To be so close with his human partner, closer than they'd ever been before.

He found that he was lowering his guard. His muscles had unclenched, his eyelids had drooped, he was _relaxed_.

And he found himself wishing that Sherry would lean in and kiss the back of his neck. But she never did.

After about twenty minutes of silence, Sherry set the bar of soap aside, placed her hands on Brago's shoulders, and leaned in to whisper in his ear _"Better?"_

"_Yes,"_ Brago answered.

"Good. OK, let me get out," Sherry said in a completely different tone of voice. Like what they'd just done was nothing. She stood up, Brago still facing away from her, got out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

"I'll see you in a bit," she said as she walked back into her room to get dressed.

Brago just sat there in the still-full tub, thinking about what had just happened and how it made him feel.

* * *

_I can't believe I just did that! _Sherry thought to herself. _Moreover, I can't believe I pulled it off! I just got in the tub with Brago, butt-ass-naked, and washed him. Without losing my composure! Holy crap, if Mother could see me now! HA! _

_But it felt good to be so close with Brago. It didn't feel like I was trying to seduce him, it felt natural. Like that's how it should always be between us._

_Oh, God. I love him. I love Brago._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 06  
Please review, thanks.


	7. Chapter 07

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 07**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

**Author's Note: **I suck at writing action scenes, so I apologize for how clunky this is. Also, Zofis's dialogue might be a little corny. I was trying to write him the way he sounds in the anime.

* * *

Later that night, as Sherry slept in her bed, Brago wandered the castle, thinking.

_This is bad. I know I have feelings for Sherry, but we can't be together. There'd be no point. She'll just grow old and die long before my life is over. Then I would truly be miserable. I always knew it was a bad idea to develop affection for anyone. It's much easier to fight and destroy when you're not attached to anything._

Brago tried his best to repress his growing attraction for his former partner, but ever since they'd spent those moments together in the tub, all he could think about was her touching him, whispering in his ear, and trusting him with her most vulnerable self.

Sherry, of course, was not quite so emotionally repressed. She wanted to move forward connecting with Brago. But she never expected him to take the confrontation to her.

* * *

Sherry and Brago sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace.

"Sherry," asked Brago.

"Yes?"

"What are you running from?"

"What?"

"I read in your journal that you would like to live here in the mamodo world," said Brago. He avoided meeting Sherry's gaze, since he knew she was already mad at him for doing that.

"That's none of your business," she said quietly.

"Hmph. Typical cowardly answer from a human."

"It's not cowardly! I choose not to talk about it—"

"Because you don't like the way it makes you feel? Isn't that the same as fear?"

Sherry's face turned red and her eyes widened.

"For your information, I happen to be appreciated here," she said. "I'm employed by the king, I get free room and board, the mamodo that aren't YOU treat me with kindness and respect—"

"What are you running from, Sherry?" Brago asked more casually, leaning back on his palms. Sherry stood up and walked towards the window. She let out a wistful sigh.

"If I go back, my mother will force me to get married."

Brago said nothing, but he felt his heart clench with dread.

"She's set up this betrothal to some hoity-toity legacy named Andrew Peters. If I go back and I don't marry him, she'll cut me off. I'll essentially be homeless."

"So why don't you just marry him?"

"Because I don't love him!" Sherry shouted. Honestly, this should have been obvious even to Brago. "Do you know what it would be like to be forced to live with someone you don't love? To spend time with them, lie with them, _have their children?"_

"Honestly, I'd just kill the guy," Brago shrugged.

"Well, we don't do that in the human world," said Sherry. "If I marry someone my mother picks out for me, my heart won't be free."

"Would that really be so horrible?"

"At least what I'm running from is an actual consequence!" yelled Sherry. "What are YOU running from, huh? You can't express your emotions in a rational way…but why? What are YOU afraid of? What are you afraid will happen if you allow yourself to feel sad, or scared, or…love?"

"I don't GET sad, or scared. And I don't LOVE," Brago insisted.

"That's not true," said Sherry, sitting back down next to him. "You _are_ capable of more than just anger. You may not be great at expressing it, but I _know_ you feel more than what you show."

Brago looked into Sherry's blue eyes, and felt his heart being pulled toward her.

The two of them inched closer to each other.

But then Brago turned away, stood up, and left the room.

* * *

_This is bad. I can't do this. I have to get out of here NOW, _thought Brago. He speed-walked down the hall with his hands stuffed into his pockets, hurried down the stairs and into the great hall to find Zatch.

Once he saw the blonde mamodo on his throne, Brago slowed down his pace, stepped up in front of him, and bowed on one knee.

"Your highness," he spoke.

"Brago. Are you actually bowing to me?" asked Zatch. He'd never demanded that any of his subjects physically demonstrate allegiance to him.

"I've learned my lesson," said Brago. "I wish to be released. And I promise, I won't cause any more harm to anyone in this world. I will obey your every command."

"Huh?" said Zatch.

"Please. I just need to be free again," said Brago. "I will attend school, I will do whatever you ask."

"Come with me," said Zatch, standing up and walking down the three steps of the platform. Brago stood up and followed Zatch to another part of the castle.

"I guess Sherry taught you how to control yourself, huh?" said Zatch.

"Yes," said Brago.

"And you're happy?" asked Zatch. Brago didn't answer right away.

"Happy enough," he said gruffly.

"Alright," said Zatch, naïve as ever. "I expect to see you back in school starting tomorrow." Brago closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, carefully repressing his frustration.

"I'll be there," he said softly.

"Well, I sure am glad I asked Sherry to come here," Zatch said proudly. "Aren't you?"

"She served her purpose," Brago stated. "You can send her back now. Can I leave?"

"Sure. But I'll be watching you," Zatch warned. "Any more infractions and it's straight back to the dungeon."

Brago bowed and exited the castle.

_It's over,_ he thought. _Once Sherry is sent back to the human world, I can forget she ever existed. She'll be married off, she'll forget about me, and things will be as they should. _

* * *

Outside the castle and far off in the distance, Zofis floated in the sky, watching to see when Brago would leave. Once he saw the dark mamodo walk out the front doors, he knew Sherry must be alone and unprotected.

_Brago has left the human girl alone,_ thought Zofis. _All I have to do now is wait for nightfall. Then I will exact my revenge on Sherry._

* * *

_That was a rejection,_ thought Sherry. _I put myself out there, and he walked away. He had to know I was opening up to him. He had to know I was expressing affection for him. There's no way he just got confused. He knew. And he left. He doesn't care for me the way I do for him. That's the way it is._

Sherry couldn't even find a reason to pick herself up off the floor. She felt like her legs no longer existed, and that she may as well curl up and die. _How pathetic_, she thought. _You get rejected by one guy and suddenly life's not worth living. Mother was right; you are a foolish child, Sherry Belmont._

The blonde debutante was so depressed that she didn't even notice the small, puppet-like mamodo rise up outside the balcony of her room.

"So, this is what you have been reduced to, Sherry?" came the raspy, evil voice.

Sherry turned to look. Yes, Zofis was floating there, grinning that wretched grin, arms behind his back like he was hiding something. But Sherry found that she just didn't care. If death had come for her…big deal.

"Moping in a heap on the floor. I haven't seen you so distraught since I manipulated Koko's heart!" sneered Zofis.

"What do you want, Zofis?" Sherry asked.

"To get my revenge! When I tried to destroy you in the mountains, Brago shielded you with his body. But now that he has left you defenseless, nothing can stop me from killing you!" And Zofis raised his hands and launched a powerful fireball attack at Sherry. It engulfed her in heat, though the flames did not ignite on her clothes. Instead, the room around her was set aflame, and Zofis floated away, expecting Sherry to have to jump off the balcony to get away from the smoke and fire.

_Oh, this is fan-fucking-tastic,_ thought Sherry. _I'm going to burn to death. Nice._ The blonde girl instinctively coughed into the crook of her elbow, even though she was ready to welcome death at this point.

_No, no, this is dumb. I can't just stay here. I have to get out!_ The human stumbled through the flames towards the door of the room, but the fire had already reached it.

_CRAP! Why am I such a moron?!_ Sherry thought as she turned back towards the balcony. She climbed up onto the railing and looked at her options. The roof just below sloped downwards, so if she wanted to, she could climb down and get to another part of the castle. It just wouldn't be easy in her flouncy dress and high-heeled boots.

But with the fire now blazing in her room, she had no choice. Sherry carefully climbed off of the balcony and onto the sloping roof. She had to scoot sideways to get down to one of the external buttresses of the castle, and then she had to stand up and hold her arms out at her sides to balance, like she did when she was crossing the log behind Brago in the Amazon.

_Brago,_ she thought. _I can't believe I need him here to save me again! Why am I so helpless?!_

Down below, Sherry could see the other occupants of the castle evacuating the premises on account of the fire. Did any of them know she was stuck up here?

"HELP!" she cried. But the roar of the blaze above her drowned out her voice.

* * *

Out in the forest, Brago was sitting in the dark by a small flowing brook, tossing stones into the water.

_Stupid girl,_ he grumbled to himself. _She did this to me. She made me feel this way._ Tears were just under the surface, he could tell. He wasn't quite at the point where he was going to start crying, but he was just on the threshold, and he hated the feeling. His heart was clenched up with anxiety, and he was really starting to worry if he'd made the wrong choice.

_If only we were the same, I'd be with her. I might actually be able to. But I'm mamodo and she's human. Why should I have to suffer because of THAT?!_

Finally fed up with brooding, the dark mamodo stood up and ripped a small tree out of the ground and threw it across the forest floor. It landed ungracefully, on its head, so to speak.

Brago fell to his knees. That hadn't helped at all.

_You've RUINED ME, SHERRY! _he thought. _You've robbed me of my ability to enjoy violence! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME, SHERRY?! WHY ARE YOU TORMENTING ME?!_

Before he could form another thought, he took notice of a light coming from the edge of the forest. He wondered what it was. Brago walked through the forest towards the light, and once he came to a clearing, he saw that it was the castle on fire.

_No._

* * *

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Sherry! You have no one to defend you from my spells! I will burn this whole castle to the ground, with your scorched body lying in its ruins!" cackled Zofis. Sherry was clumsily hopping from perch to perch, hanging on to whatever spires or gargoyles she could reach, but the fire was catching up to her. And wherever she intended to get to, Zofis kept firing flames at.

"Why do you need to destroy me, Zofis?!" cried Sherry. "I've already lost everything! Koko and I never speak any more, my mother hates me, and I have no home in the human world! Why do you need to see me suffer?!"

"You think very highly of yourself if you think this is about YOU!" Zofis sneered. "I want to destroy you because it will hurt Brago!"

Sherry sidestepped on the ledge she was standing on, inching closer to another balcony.

"Brago doesn't care about me! You'll notice he isn't here!" Sherry insisted.

"HA! Such a foolish human! You were the only thing Brago cared about! A mamodo as perceptive as I could tell! But once I destroy you, Brago will crumble and then he will never stand in my way again!"

_This guy hasn't changed one bit,_ thought Sherry, internally rolling her eyes at his cheesy monologuing. _Though he's still wrong. Brago made it perfectly clear he doesn't want me around. He literally told me to my face._

"The only dilemma I face now, is whether to finish you off now, or wait for the whole castle to engulf your pathetic body!" Zofis cackled.

"LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU COME UP WITH!" came a rumbling voice. Suddenly, a ball of dark energy shot up from the ground, and knocked Zofis out of the air. Sherry looked down. Brago was standing in the courtyard of the castle.

"Brago!" she cried happily.

"I'M COMING, SHERRY!" declared the mamodo. He hopped up onto various ledges and windowsills, and clawed his way up to his partner. Soon he was on the ledge with her.

"Brago," she sighed.

"Give me your hand, Sherry," said Brago, extending his clawed hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her onto his back, and began to climb up the castle wall to the higher balcony.

"Brago, we need to get AWAY from the burning building!" Sherry told him.

"Don't worry. Penny is helping to put out the fire," said Brago. Sherry suddenly remembered that the pigtailed mamodo possessed aquatic powers, and so OF COURSE she was the one called to extinguish the blaze. Sherry just held onto Brago tighter.

After reaching the higher balcony, Sherry hopped off of Brago's back, and caught her breath.

"Why did you come back? I thought you—"

"LOOK OUT!" cried Brago, pushing Sherry away and getting hit with a fireball. "AAAAGHH!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! This is even better! Now I can kill you both at the same time!" laughed Zofis.

"GET OUT OF HERE, ZOFIS!" yelled Sherry. "Brago, let me launch a spell. With our strength combined, we can get rid of Zofis for good!"

"NO! You barely survived the last time you cast a spell! Let me take care of this!" Brago insisted. He turned his head back to face the fire mamodo, but he found he was no longer in the place he had previously been floating.

"HA HA HA HA!" Zofis suddenly popped up behind Sherry and bit her in the chest.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" shrieked Sherry. Blood spurted from beneath her black vest and she stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"SHERRY!" screamed Brago. He leaped to catch her before she could falter again.

"_That's it!"_ Sherry growled. Nothing was going to stop her now.

"Sherry, no! You'll kill yourse—"

"_**SHIN BABERUGA GRAVIDON!"**_ screamed Sherry.

An enormous gravitational well exploded out of Brago's hand and brought Zofis down so hard that the fire mamodo was flattened and pushed deep into the ground. The railing of the large balcony upon which Sherry and Brago were standing began to crumble and disintegrate as well.

Sherry fainted and Brago caught her in his arms, and he had barely any time to carry her back into the room of the castle before the floor of the balcony collapsed beneath him.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 07  
Please review, thanks.


	8. Chapter 08

**Finding You Can Change: Chapter 08**  
Chikorita-Trainer1  
T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell!

**Author's Note: **I think it should be glaringly obvious what this chapter was inspired by, if not completely ripped off from. But I just couldn't stop imagining it, so I wrote it. Enjoy.

* * *

Zofis was dead. Brago and Sherry's combined strength had finally flattened him into dust. But the spell had also taken out some of the castle, which was crumbling brick by brick, so Brago carried Sherry's limp body inside.

Once in the room, he laid her down on the floor. Sherry was in bad shape. Her inner strength had been sapped and she had a huge gaping wound in her chest.

"What have you done, Sherry?" asked Brago.

"_I had to," _Sherry breathed out weakly. _"He wanted to kill you."_

"He wanted to kill YOU, to hurt me!" Brago insisted. "Damn it, Sherry, why did you even try to fight back? You should have just run!"

"_He wasn't going to stop coming after me. And even so, what difference does it make?"_ Sherry asked, but then began coughing up blood.

"Shh. Shh. Don't talk. I'll get help," Brago said, trying his damnedest to keep his voice steady.

"_Brago, don't. I'm…"_ Sherry couldn't even finish.

"Sherry, Sherry, no! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Brago began to panic. "Please! Sherry, please! Don't! Don't go! SHERRY!"

* * *

By now, Penny had put out the fire, and Zatch and the rest of his subjects were all coming back into the castle.

"Does anyone know if Sherry got out?" Zatch asked as he ran through the unburned halls of his palace.

"I didn't see her outside!" said Tia as she ran after her king.

* * *

"_Sherry, please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,_" Brago whimpered. He finally let the tears in his eyes spill forth.

"_It's OK, Brago. It's OK…to cry…"_ Sherry croaked out. _"If you can cry…then I know...I didn't waste…my time."_

"_Sherry, please," _Brago's voice strained through his throat.

Sherry was still.

_God damn it, it's too late! _thought Brago. He clenched his fist and tried to hold it steady, but it shook with rage. He wanted to punch a hole in the wall, or claw through the floor—_anything_. But he knew; he couldn't rage and threaten Sherry back to life. He could only cry.

He cradled his human close, her blood staining his black shirt and purple fur cloak.

"_Sherry, I love you," _he cried softly, running his fingers through her singed hair. He expected her body to go cold any moment.

But it didn't.

Her body got warmer.

It got hotter.

Soon, Sherry's body was almost too hot to hold. Brago slowly, confusedly, loosened his grip on the human girl, and was shocked as her body seemed to levitate and rise up from the floor where he was holding her.

_What the hell…?_

Sherry's body seemed to rise, her center of gravity at her chest, so that her head was still conked backwards as if she were dead. A ball of light sparked from the wound in her chest, and grew bigger and bigger, until it burst out and nearly blinded Brago. He held up his arm to shield his eyes from the light.

Then, beams of light shot out of Sherry's fingers, all ten of them, and her fingernails each grew an inch until they resembled the long claws of the mamodo species.

Brago raised an eyebrow. What was happening to his human?

With her head craned back, pointing at the ceiling, Sherry's mouth seemed to open of its own accord as a long beam of light shot out of it, and her flat, omnivorous teeth changed into the sharp pointed teeth that mamodo required for tearing through flesh.

Brago backed away from this sight. Both out of fear, and also to get a better view of the spectacle before him.

Sherry's hair flew up wildly around her head, as if there was wind blowing towards her face. Unbeknownst to Brago, she was sprouting tiny horns not unlike Zatch's. But they were so small they didn't even protrude from beneath her thick hair.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, but there were no pupils. Her eyes glowed white with light just as mamodo eyes do when launching a spell. The light shone so bright that Brago, once again, had to shield his eyes.

Finally, whatever magical force that had been holding Sherry afloat in the air, laid her down gently on the floor.

Brago crept closer to her. What had happened? Slowly, Sherry began to stir and stand up. She looked at her hands. She felt her teeth in her mouth. She touched her chest that had been miraculously healed of its injury.

"Sherry?" Brago asked gently. Sherry turned around and Brago gasped.

Each of her beautiful blue eyes now had a vertical line extending from their lower eyelid to her chin.

Sherry had become a mamodo.

"_Brago,"_ Sherry said softly. Brago dashed into her arms and put his hands on her waist.

"Sherry…how?" he asked.

"The spell," Sherry said, placing her hand on Brago's cheek. "There was a spell in that book you got, about human and mamodo relations?"

"A spell that transforms humans into mamodo?"

"No. It only works if both the human and the mamodo wish it," said Sherry. Brago smiled. For the first time in his life, he smiled out of true happiness.

"_Sherry,"_ he sighed, leaning up towards the girl, who was still a few inches taller than him.

Sherry smiled warmly, cupped both his cheeks in her hands, leaned down and kissed him.

The feeling was electric. Brago had never experienced such a rush before. Not even when launching his most powerful of spells. The surge of adrenaline that rushed through his veins was unlike anything he could imagine. His heart felt like it was going to burst, and all because his lips were molded with those of the woman he loved.

Brago tightened his grip around Sherry's waist and pulled her close, and Sherry ran her fingers through Brago's messy dark hair.

"I can't believe this," Brago sighed. "I love you, Sherry."

"I love you, too, Brago," Sherry said tearfully. The two embraced happily.

Just then, Zatch and Tia opened the door to the room.

"Sherry! Brago! Are you both OK?" cried Zatch.

"Yes, Zatch. Brago defeated Zofis," said Sherry_. "And he saved me again,"_ she added in a whisper.

"Brago, are you actually smiling?" asked Zatch.

"Yes, Zatch," Brago said. His voice was still gruff and serious, but his happiness showed on his face.  
"Sherry has been turned into a mamodo. She can stay here in our world now."

"WHAT!?" cried Zatch and Tia. Sherry laughed and told them about the spell she had discovered.

* * *

By now, the sun was coming up, and Zatch wasted no time in appointing Brago Captain of the Royal Guard, as Zatch now understood that his kingdom was not perfectly happy, and that there were still evil mamodo who might threaten the peace.

Sherry was appointed the Royal Advisor, though she would be encouraged to dispense advice and education to any and all mamodo who requested it.

Brago was now able to exert his physical aggression in a constructive way, training his mamodo soldiers.

Sherry was now widely valued for her intelligence and diplomacy, as well as her refinement and upbringing. The proper manners that had been beaten into her as a child actually came in handy when speaking with mamodo leaders and royalty.

* * *

Since Sherry's guest bedroom had been destroyed, along with that entire wing of the castle, Zatch made room for Sherry and Brago in another wing, and gave them their own royal apartment. The room contained a king-sized bed, a sitting area, a private bathroom and a fireplace. Not unlike the guest room, but now it was big enough for two.

"So, this will be our life now, huh?" said Sherry as she and Brago entered their new living quarters.

"We'll have to redecorate," said Brago. "I'm not too fond of lace and tapestries."

Sherry giggled and looked around the room.

"Anything you want, Brago. I'm just happy to be with you."

"Me, too," said Brago, taking Sherry in his arms and hugging her tight. "You know what I'd really love to do right now?"

"What?"

"Take a bath."

Sherry's eyes widened. "For real?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

The pair of mamodo entered their private bathroom. It was gorgeous; the floor and walls were tiled with marble, and there was an enormous porcelain tub in the center of the room, big enough for two, with its own fountain in the middle. It was like something out of a romantic getaway suite.

The mamodo couple modestly undressed facing away from each other, and averted their gazes until they were both submerged in the water. Brago approached Sherry slowly and placed his hands on her waist, drawing her close. She put her hands on his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. They held each other and gracefully swayed back and forth in the tub, just enjoying each other's presence and touch.

Sherry placed herself under the fountain and let the water wash onto her head, and Brago gracefully combed his fingers through it. When they finished this task, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and held her tight.

"I never thought I could be this happy, Brago," Sherry whispered.

"Neither did I," sighed the dark mamodo. "I never knew I could feel this way."

"It's amazing," Sherry breathed as Brago ran his hands over her torso and abdomen under the water. She relaxed and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her neck.

"You are everything to me, Sherry," he purred against her flesh.

"Oh, Brago," she sighed, tingling all over.

_It's so bizarre that it worked out this way, _thought Sherry. _But in a way, it almost makes perfect sense. I was miserable in the human world. I didn't fit in anywhere, with anyone. Only by connecting with a monster could I discover who I was truly meant to be._

* * *

THE END  
Please review, thanks.


End file.
